


Good Morning

by Phanatic



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanatic/pseuds/Phanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wakes up Magnus in a "new" way. ;) (fun short fluff story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Magnus and Alec had been living together in Magnus’ loft for about six months now. They had only been dating for a little over a year but after everything that had happened it felt like much longer. So one day when Alec had woken up in Magnus’ bed for another consecutive morning it was no surprise to Alec when Magnus had simply asked “when are you going to move the rest of your stuff in” with a sly smile before kissing warmly and reassuringly. 

Of course it had taken some convincing when it came to his parents but a rather loud argument from Izzy and a half handed comment from Jace had Maryse throwing up her hands in exasperation and Robert insisting he have Magnus’ phone number in case of emergencies. 

Alec was always the first one awake, slowly dredging to the kitchen to start the coffee maker and hunching over the counter waiting for it to finish in silence. Magnus always insisted on this one expensive coffee he imported from Indonesia but honestly Alec didn’t care, secretly he thought it was the best coffee he had ever had, not that he would encourage his lush boyfriend’s habits by saying so to his face. 

When the coffee was finished he would pour himself a cup in his slightly larger black coffee mug that Jace had gotten him as a joke one birthday with some offhanded comment about his boring sense of style, but it was perfect for Alec and he liked to think that Jace knew he would love it and that’s the real reason he got it for him. Then Alec would pour a cup for Magnus in an obnoxiously large cup in the shape of that cat from Alice in Wonderland, Alec could never remember its name even if Magnus has made him watch the Disney movie at least four times insisting that the director had been a close personal friend. Alec would take out the milk and sugar and put a dash of milk into his own coffee and way too much sugar and milk into his boyfriend’s mug until it turned light brown color, Alec grimaced, he was never one for sugar. 

Alec slowly walked back into their shared bedroom while sipping on his coffee and walking around to Magnus’ side of the bed and placing the mug down on the side table before shaking the warlock’s shoulder. 

“Magnus, come on, get up.” 

Magnus just grunted and snuggled down more into the blood-red silk sheets. Alec sighed, placing his coffee cup down on the side table as well. This was going to be one of those mornings. 

“Magnus, I have to get to the institute, and I know you have meetings all day today with clients.” 

Alec knew his voice was on the edge of begging and whining but he knew how difficult it was to wake this man when he was still tired. Alec told Magnus it was a bad idea to go out drinking with Tessa last night when he had work in the morning. Magnus was upset that Alec hadn’t joined them, but getting the boy to stay out past 10pm on weeknight was almost impossible and he didn’t want to give the Shadowhunter any reason to regret his choice to move in with him so soon. 

Alec tried one more time shaking his shoulder but the man didn’t budge at all. That’s when a thought crossed Alec’s mind, a small smile gracing his lips. Alec had been getting braver around the warlock lately, he liked surprising Magnus and for some reason it seemed really easy for him. He knew Magnus liked sleeping naked, and this morning was probably no exception. Trying not to think about it too much Alec grabbed hold of the duvet Magnus was under and ripped it away as fast as he could before bringing his flat hand down on Magnus’ left butt cheek with a loud _smack_. 

The high pitched squeak the warlock let out was enough to make Alec blush a deep red as Magnus sat straight up and looked up at Alec with wide eyes. 

“heh,” Alec let out a small laugh, cheeks still red but that small smirk coming back to his face as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Alexander – “

“Well, you’re awake, I’ll be out here,” Alec said a little too loudly cutting off what Magnus was about to say. 

Alec left the room quickly, forgetting his coffee in the meantime but not daring to look back. He went to the living room and found the TV remote before turning it to some inconsequential channel just for some noise to calm him down. His heart was beating fast, he didn’t know if Magnus would be mad at him for waking him up so abruptly or amused. He was pacing in front of the TV when Magnus finally came out of the room covered by a loose kimono style dressing gown carrying two cups of coffee. He walked up to Alec and handed him his black coffee mug, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander” 

Alec let out a breath and a small laugh before pulling the warlock close and kissing him on the mouth, lingering for a little longer in a silent apology before pulling away and looking him in the eyes. 

“Good morning” 

Magnus kept his free hand around Alec's waist and swayed his hips slightly to the side as he smiled up at him, amusement covering his features. 

"Good morning."


End file.
